Mira's Death Wish
by demonslayerstar
Summary: This is rated MA for a reason. A young girl named Mira can no longer stand how her father treats her and seeks out the Joker to end her life, but he has something else in mind.
1. Chapter 1

this is just a trail and error fanfiction i'm writing as it plays in my head. if anyone has any ideas or thoughts on it please let me know or if anyone thinks i should continue writing this fanfiction please let me know.

and this fanfiction is rated MA. just so you have been warned.

Mira slowly walked into the room, unaware of the trouble she was about to introduce herself too. her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. let the joker kill her. her thoughts were so cluttered that she almost ran into the door in front of her and paused to look at her reflection. her heart was beating fast her face was red with fury and from crying, and as she looked into her reflections eyes she pulled the door open with an angry scream. they looked very much like her fathers eyes and she hated him. she hated him for everything he had done to her. all those things he had promised her but not a single promise had been kept. she froze at what she saw ahead of her.

the entire room was trashed. grit, grease, and dirt covered everything. newspaper particles covered every inch of the floor and straight ahead where two of the most ugliest guy she had ever seen in her life. their muscles showed their strength through the mens shirts.

"well well well looky here boys. it looks like a small upset mouse has stumbled amoungst our midsts."

"i-i-..." she started.

"I...i... listen to her. shes terrified. so she should be lets release the snakes shall we..." the first man laughed and reached for the front of his pants before unzipping them. "Please i just wanna speak with the joker." she said taking a step back.

"The jokers not in we'll keep you busy while he's out." the second guy said. he was within reach. she turned to grab the door but the man with his pants already down to his ankles managed to grab her and pull her to him. she felt his strong hard on beneath her clothes.

"No!" she cried she didn't want this. she just wanted death.

"what is going on!?" a voice called from near by. her body was jerked towards the voice and her eyes softened. standing before her was the man she seeked the joker.

"This little girl here was asking for it." the man holding her said.

"Is that true?" the Joker asked before bending over so he was at her height while he walked towards her. he licked his lips while he walked getting closer and closer.

"Please i came her to ask you to kill me." her eyes where filled with hope and the joker saw this.

"Why so eager to die a nice girl like you? why shouldn't i just let myself and my boys have fun and send you on your way?" he asked standing up and resting his arm on the wall nearby.

"Please theres nothing left for me to live for..." she begged her eyes filling with tears. "What about family, friends-uh...huh?" he asked her. she felt his eyes staring at her and for a moment she felt as though he was staring into her very sole seeing and feeling everything she had seen and felt in her life.

"no...he doesn't love me..." she said and buried her hands in her face.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter one cont

sorry about not finishing the chapter in the last section here is the rest of it let me know what you guys think.

"Go ahead and finish with her once your done let me know and i'll try communicating with her once more." the Joker said to the big man who was still holding Mira. she felt his hard member thrusting against her bottom.

"No! No!" she screamed fighting, but her pleas fell on death ears.

Mira was barely conscious her body laid limp on the floor exhausted from struggling. Her vision blurry from crying.

"Hey...hey cupcake."

a voice near Mira called she tried to lift her head but found she was unable to.

A white blur surrounded by purple appeared before her. "Are you still alive?"

the voice asked, there was a hint of laughter behind it. she tried to reply but her throat was sore from screaming. she barely made out a nod.

"the boys told me you screamed my name the whole way through the rape. so why are you interested in me? is it the scars?"

she just laid there staring at the blurry man before her.

he moved some of her hair from around her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Why are you here princess?" he asked again.

"Please...please..." her weak voice cracked and shook as she spoke.

"What? Get it out!" she saw something shiny flash in front of her face and heard the sound of metal ringing in the air. The Joker kneeling above her watched her facial expression. "No fear at all...huh."

"please..." she begged again. "...just kill me..."

"Kill you. you came all the way here for me to kill you? why me? why not do it youself? or better yet some other thug?" he laughed at her.

"I want you to do it." her harsh voice said.

"And if i refuse-uh?" he asked.

"I...i won't leave until you do."

"Why are you so deperate for death?"

"My father never cared about me. he was never there for me. i need to die...please ...i don't expect you to understand." she said.

"Let me guess, i'm good at this game i've seen so many psychiatrists i could probably be one myself. " the Joker cleared his throat before he began. "You are a people pleaser. you strive for perfection and need to be achknolegde by your work or else you're incomplete?"

a few tears fell from her face.

"Tell you what because i like to see people suffer i will grant your dying wish in one condition-uh." he rasped.

"What?" she asked.

"You let me play a game with your old man. here's the game, it's-uh simple. i will poison you...your father has one week to find you. each night he doesn't find you i get to pleasure myself with your body by the end of the week if he hasn't found you i will end your life. that way we all win, i get sex, you have the chance to die and your father has a chance to prove himself."

"What if he finds me?" she asked.

"You go home with him and find someone else to kill you."

"deal." she said and reached her hand up to shake one it their hands touched and her world went black.


End file.
